This invention relates generally to the field of electric power generation, and more particularly to an improved form of small generating plant adapted to operate for relatively extended periods of time in the order of several hours without other than an initial charge of compressed air as an energy source. Such devices are particularly useful in specialized applications where petroleum fuels and the like are not readily available or usable.
Motors and turbines operating from power generated by expanding gasses are well known in the art, such devices normally employing combustible fuels in either liquid or gaseous form. The use of compressed air motors for a variety of functions is also known.
Where a constant energy source is continuously supplying a compressed or expanding gas under pressure, continuous operation may be maintained without difficulty. However, when only a fixed individual charge of such gas is available, a constant diminution in pressure soon makes continuous operation of such devices impossible.